The present invention relates to an enhanced network architecture for providing Calling-Party-Pays (hereinafter CPP) billing services for customers of a wireless telephone network, such as cellular or personal communication service (PCS) customers. More particularly, the invention relates to provision of prepaid CPP services for landline customers.
Wireless telephone communication systems have evolved from the initially introduced Advanced Mobile Phone Service (AMPS) technology to more sophisticated digital-based air interface protocols. Digital access technologies have been developed based on Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) schemes. Although these digital access technologies have advantages with respect to analog-based systems, they have not yet been deployed in as many regions as AMPS-based systems. However, digital cellular subscribers in many areas presently are offered continuous coverage via dual-mode wireless telephones capable of switching between a digital mode (e.g., CDMA) and an analog mode (e.g., AMPS).
Ordinarily, charges for wireless services air-time charges are applied to the party subscribing to the wireless service. The wireless carrier bills, either directly or through the local exchange carrier, a monthly subscription fee plus per-minute fees for telephone communications over-the-air to and from each subscriber""s telephone. A wireless subscriber is charged for the air-time, both on outgoing calls and on incoming calls directed to the subscriber""s cellular or PCS telephone. In contrast, call charges for landline telephone service usually are billed to the subscriber associated with the calling station. Alternative landline billing arrangements are available for collect call billing or 800/888 type xe2x80x9ctoll-freexe2x80x9d calling.
The costs for wireless air-time has tended to be high, compared to costs for traditional landline telephone services. In light of high costs and the fact that charges are incurred for air-time on incoming calls, many wireless subscribers have been reluctant to distribute widely their wireless telephone numbers. Such subscribers tend to utilize their wireless telephone for outgoing calls, as needed, but disclose their wireless telephone numbers to a limited number of friends or family from whom they are willing to pay to receive calls. Calls from relatively unknown parties, e.g. solicitors and nuisance sources, thereby are avoided.
To overcome these issues and to encourage increased wireless usage, the wireless industry has developed a modified billing arrangement, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cCalling Party Pays.xe2x80x9d The intent of the service generally is to shift the air-time charges for calls to wireless telephones from the wireless subscribers to the callers. The calling party would pay for all network charges, in a manner more like that used in the normal landline service billing. A number of techniques have been developed for processing and billing call charges on a CPP basis.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,331 to Emery et al. discloses an intelligent network type integrated wireless and wireline system for processing calls to and from a Personal Communication Service (PCS) subscriber""s wireless handset via a home base station or a public cellular network. The service logic in the integrated service control point (ISCP) facilitates a variety of service enhancements to the wireless PCS service. One of the disclosed service enhancements is CPP. When the intelligent network functionality detects a call to the PCS customer""s number, the network accesses a call processing record for that customer. Based on that record, the network screens the call based on the caller""s identity. If the caller is not a recognized party, the ISCP database causes the network to play an announcement asking the caller if he or she is willing to pay all charges for the call. If the PCS subscriber is currently registered via a public wireless network switching office, the announcement would ask if the caller is willing to pay for the air-time necessary to complete the call via a wireless link. If the caller accepts the charges, the ISCP provides messages to a landline switch and/or to a mobile switch to instruct them to complete the call and to add charges for the air-time to the calling party""s telephone bill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,379 to D""Amico et al. discloses an AIN-based PCS service similar to the Emery arrangement. D""Amico adds further details to the CPP operations of that network. When a call directed to a mobile subscriber is detected, the call processing is stopped to determine if the CPP feature is in operation. At the same time, the network collects data regarding the calling party for analysis. If the called subscriber is using the CPP feature, the ISCP analyzes the caller data to determine if the caller is on a list of those individuals not required by the particular mobile service subscriber to pay for cellular charges. If the calling party does not fall in this category, the network provides an announcement to the calling party, asking the calling party whether or not the calling party is willing to pay for air-time necessary to complete the call. If the caller indicates willingness to pay for the air-time, the AIN network functionality obtains correct billing information, and the network completes the call and computes the cellular charges.
In systems such as those of Emery et al. and D""Amico et al., a landline carrier typically operates the intelligent network and performs the routing services, for certain aspects of the follow-me functionality of the PCS service. The carrier operating that network also performs the billing services related to the CPP feature. If the caller is a subscriber of the landline carrier, that carrier adds the air-time charges to the subscriber""s normal telephone bill. The landline network carrier, rather than the cellular carrier, bears the responsibility of billing the calling party.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,664 to Burns et al. discloses use of a central database to determine whether to bill a calling party or a called party for charges for completion of a call to a mobile telephone. The illustrated system includes switches of a local exchange carrier network, switches of an interexchange carrier (IXC) network, one or more mobile switching centers and a service processor with announcement facilities, service logic and a database. If a calling station dials a telephone number of a party who subscribes to the CPP service, the local exchange switches extend the call to the originating IXC switch. The originating IXC switch provides a message, containing the dialed telephone number, to the service processor. The service processor retrieves a record corresponding to the dialed telephone number, and causes the announcement platform to provide an announcement regarding the pricing of the call through the network to the calling party. If the caller responds to the announcement by staying on the line to indicate acceptance of the charges, the service processor instructs the originating IXC switch to record billing information and notifies the billing system to charge the caller""s account. The service processor also provides the mobile identification number (MIN) for completion of the call, to the originating IXC switch. The IXC network includes an indicator, preferably in the form of the dialed number, together with the MIN in the signaling to the mobile switching center, as an indication to inhibit normal billing for the call.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,667 to Neustein discloses a paging network. The system utilizes an automated attendant, which prompts a caller for desired information, to make a page. As part of the control of a paging operation, a central processor checks the profile of the paged party in the profile data base. The profile data enables the system to provide a number of enhanced services to paging service subscribers. In one of the enhanced services a paging party pays for the service on a per call basis. With the disclosed CPP type paging service, the caller calls the nearest central station and dials in the number of the pager he desires to page. The caller then enters his own billing number, for example his own telephone number or calling card number. If the billing number is valid, the system accepts an alphanumeric message or voice message from the caller and initiates paging of the called party""s paging apparatus.
While all of the systems described above provide some level of effectiveness in billing for air-time to the calling party, each has certain practical limitations in actual use. A need still exists for systems and methodologies that enable one or more carriers to provide CPP wireless services, with little or no leakage, i.e. no class of calls that the carriers can not efficiently bill to the calling party. The above-identified copending application, Ser. No. 09/456,550, and incorporated herein by reference, addresses these needs by providing a network architecture and call processing logic, which enable CPP billing for calls to wireless subscribers including incoming calls that would otherwise leak through the billing operations of the principle carriers. A landline network routes incoming calls for a CPP subscriber to the wireless carrier""s network. The landline network recognizes each call that is subject to CPP billing. If the carrier operating the landline network can bill a party associated with the calling station, that network routes the call to the mobile carrier""s network and creates records for billing for the air-time. However, if the landline network can not bill a particular calling party, the landline network hands the call off to another switch. This switch provides access to one or more alternate billing facilities. The alternate billing facilities preferably include a clearinghouse and a credit card billing system. A database indicates whether it is possible to bill for the air-time through the clearinghouse. If so, the switch completes the call to the mobile carrier""s network and creates appropriate records to enable the clearinghouse to bill the air-time to the party associated with the calling station. If the caller is not billable through the clearinghouse, the switch extends the call to the automated credit card billing system. The credit card system makes all necessary records to bill the air-time charges for the call and bills the time against the caller""s credit card account.
A need remains in the above described implementations to provide the mobile system, in an efficient manner from a call processing perspective, the capability of handling calls to CPP subscriber stations from sources that are exempt from CPP application. At least two options had been contemplated for providing CPP exempt status for callers. In a first alternative, the CPP mobile subscriber may establish a PIN to be used by any caller to avoid being responsible for the called party subscriber""s air time charges. Those persons for whom the subscriber is willing to pay for incoming calls can be given the PIN by the subscriber. Upon placement of a call to the subscriber, the caller is given the opportunity to enter the PIN. If a valid PIN is entered, CPP exempt status is established. The system must change the accounting and billing process from charging the calling party for air time to charging the called party. In a second alternative, the CPP subscriber may formulate a xe2x80x9cVIPxe2x80x9d list of telephone numbers from which calls will be exempt from the CPP status. The list is stored in a landline system data base that is accessed upon placement of calls to the subscriber. A match of the calling telephone number with a number in the list thus will initiate a change in the accounting and billing process to charge the called party, rather than the calling party, for the called party""s air time usage. Both alternatives may be implemented concurrently or individually.
Once a PIN has been verified or a calling number has been found to match a VIP listing, the use of a landline system for supervising CPP treatment is no longer necessary. Landline resources and trunks should not needlessly be tied up thereafter. A technique still is needed to transition efficiently to conventional treatment of calls to mobile users. The above-identified copending application Ser. No. 09/467,145 recognizes and addresses this need. An additional need was recognized therein to provide a CPP subscriber the capability to know that an incoming call is an exception to the CPP service. Such capability would give the subscriber an option of not answering if it is not desirable to incur charges at that time. The subscriber could then feel more comfortable in expanding the base of individuals to whom the PIN will be divulged or who will be added to the VIP listing. Mobile phones conventionally have the capability to display menu information, messages and caller ID information. Display of CPP exempt status of an incoming call would relieve the subscriber from otherwise having to remember whether a call from a particular individual is a CPP exempt call. Mindful of the exempt status, the subscriber can be alert to limit the time of engagement of the call.
The above mentioned patents and copending applications alleviate problems relating to application of air time charges, either for a mobile customer who would receive chargeable unwanted calls or for a calling party who otherwise would be responsible for CPP calls. The establishment of CPP exempt status for any particular caller having the above described alternative options essentially is under the control of each CPP subscriber to whom the caller places a call. From the perspective of a landline subscriber who would place a local call to a CPP destination, these approaches to billing are unlike conventional treatment of landline calls.
The landline subscriber normally is charged a fixed monthly fee for which he or she is entitled to either an unlimited number of calls to local numbers or to a prescribed number of such calls. Landline subscribers normally are not requested in any given call to be responsible for payment of excess charges, such as CPP charges, for a call to a local destination. Landline subscribers normally do not have to keep track of PIN numbers for one or more called numbers and engage in an interactive session with an intermediary in order to avoid charges for a local call. Landline subscribers normally do not have to restrict placement of VIP listed calls to the subscriber station in order to avoid excess charges for local calls. Yet in the arrangements described above, these complexities would be imposed on landline subscriber callers by options exercised earlier by one or more called parties. The need exists for providing a caller the ability of avoiding such impositions.
Thus, a further need exists for a service in which a landline subscriber can be relieved of responsibility for payment of CPP charges on a per call basis. It would be desirable for a landline subscriber to have the set monthly local telephone service charge include not only calls to certain CPP subscribers, but to all CPP destinations. Such a provision would be at the landline subscriber""s option, would make CPP exempt status transparent to the caller with each call, and would eliminate variable application of charges based on air time usage. The CPP called party would also benefit by being relieved of charges for calls from VIP or PIN authorized callers.
The need for modification of the billing system for CPP calls to an arrangement consonant with conventional landline local subscriber billing would entail adjustment of the normal set monthly fee, as such added service would not necessarily be needed by other landline subscribers. Implementation of such service raises complexities due to additional requirements in call processing to distinguish calls from subscribers of such service from normal CPP calls and calls subject to CPP exemption through VIP or PIN status.
The present invention fulfills the aforementioned needs, at least in part, by interfacing a designated landline switching facility with a wireless mobile network mobile switching center to provide appropriate interactive signaling therebetween for CPP call processing. In response to initiation of a telephone call by a landline subscriber station, the call is routed to the designated landline switching facility, which may be a tandem switch. The switch then accesses a landline database, such as the signal control point (SCP) database in the PSTN AIN network and/or the PSTN line identification base (LIDB), to obtain a call processing record (CPR) for the called wireless unit to determine whether the mobile called party subscribes to calling party pays service. If the called party is a CPP subscriber, a CPR for the calling party is accessed in the SCP database or equivalent to determine whether the calling party subscribes to service billing coverage for outgoing CPP calls. It is envisioned that such service would apply a fixed charge to the normal telephone bill of the landline subscriber, such as the monthly bill, to cover an unlimited number of calls placed by the subscriber to CPP destinations.
If the calling party subscribes to CPP billing coverage, the call is routed to the MSC. The designated landline switch generates a data signaling message, preferably the signaling system IAM message, but with the telephone number of the calling station included in altered form. The call is then completed to the called wireless unit without accounting for air time charges. Detection of the altered form of the telephone number by the MSC alerts the MSC that the call, although directed to a CPP destination, is not to be treated for CPP billing of the air time charges for the called party to the calling party and that no rating of air time is to be conducted. As the IAM calling number field conventionally allocates twenty digits, of which ten digits normally are populated, an excess digit in this field can be used for this purpose. Thus, the altered form of the telephone number would be indicated by the use of eleven or more digits or the field.
The specific alteration of the calling telephone number is distinguishable from the calling telephone number alteration that is applicable to other exceptions to CPP status, such as described in the aforementioned copending application Ser. No. 09/467,145. For example, if an eleventh digit in the telephone number field is used as an identifier of PIN or VIP exempt status, the same digit can be used to indicate caller CPP billing coverage if each option is related to a different number for the digit. As an alternative, two extra digits can be used for one of the options while one extra digit can be used for the other option. Yet another treatment would be to assign a fictitious area code alphanumeric string to one of the options and a different alphanumeric string to the other option while using only ten digits. The actual area code of the calling station would be replaced in the number field with the fictitious code identifier. In all treatments, it is preferable that the seven digit calling telephone number remain intact so that it can be transmitted to the called party for display as caller ID information. If the called station is located in a xe2x80x9cvisitingxe2x80x9d MSC area or if the MSC interface to the landline network is not the home MSC for the called party, the altered calling number field need be transmitted from the interface MSC to the visiting MSC (or home MSC) if the latter is normally responsible for tracking air time usage for the called party. The altered calling number would be recognized as an indication not to undertake air time accounting functions for the call.
If the calling party CPR lookup for a call identifies CPP bill service coverage, the system need not perform further processing steps relating to determination of VIP status or PIN identification, or thereafter obtain authorization for caller payment. With the caller CPP billing coverage service, charges for all calls placed to CPP destinations during the relevant time period preferably would be billed a flat one time charge regardless of the number of calls placed or duration of the calls. Thus the system need not track air time for the called party or account for such usage, thereby further conserving system resources. If the calling party CPR lookup does not find CPP bill service coverage, processing can continue as disclosed in the above described copending applications.
Additional advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.